ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Races/Crew Members
There are 7 races/aliens in the FTL universe. Each race can be recruited to join your crew, either through purchase from a store or slaver, or rescued from a Random Event. All races gain experience at the same rate. Humans : Humans are common' and uninteresting.''' Humans possess no special abilities, but are the cheapest to hire, at 40 . Humans are the only race where there are male and female sprite differences. Engi : ''It's unclear if the 'Engi' are partly organic or entirely mechanical, but it's well known that they make exceptional engineers. Engi cost 50 to hire, with the following special traits: *Repair speed is doubled *Combat damage is halved Engi are most useful when used as repair crew, and should avoid one-on-one combat, especially without medical support. Mantis : The Mantis' disregard for individual lives lead to their evolution as a vicious, warrior race. Mantis cost 45 to hire, and have the following special traits: *Double damage in combat *1.2x move speed *Halved repair speed Mantis are best used as Boarding crew, as their double damage and increased movement speed allow them to disrupt and destroy enemy systems and crew. Rockmen : The 'Rockmen' of Vrachos IV are rarely seen and are known for their fortitude. Rockmen cost 65 to hire, and have the following special traits: *Immune to fire *Movement speed is halved *Health is increased to 150 Their increased health make them useful as both defense and Boarding crew, as they can outlast any other race in one on one combat, except for the Mantis. Their extra health is also great for fixing hull breaches since they take longer to suffocate. Their immunity to fire also make them useful for putting out fires, and devastating to enemy crew when boarding enemy ships in conjunction with fire weapons. Zoltan : The 'Zoltan' are close allies of the 'Engi'. Their innate energy is strong enough to power ship systems. Zoltan usually appear in Engi Homeworlds or Engi-Controlled Worlds. They are the second rarest race, and cost 65 to hire. Their special traits are: *Provides one power to occupied system *Health is reduced to 70 The Zoltan ability to provide power to the system they are in is especially useful in reduced-power battles, or in battles against ships with Ion weapons, as their energy cannot be locked by the Ion effect. For example, having two Zoltans in the shield system room will ensure that you ship will always have at least one layer of shields active at any time. In Weapons Bays, Zoltans provide power starting with the highest priority weapon (the left-most weapon slot), and their power can only be redistributed by changing the priority of your weapons. Slugs : Telepathic Space Slugs are the coolest. Slugs are the rarest race in the galaxy, apart from the Crystal. They cost 45 to hire, and have one special ability: *Telepathy: Slugs can see into neighboring rooms even when Sensors are down. Slugs can also see the locations of enemy crew (represented by red dots) both on your own ship and the enemy's ship, but do not reveal the health of the enemy crew. Crystal :Ancient ancestors of the rockmen. Crystals can only be encountered as starting crew on the Crystal Cruisers, or in the Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call event. Acquiring a Crystal crewmember from the aforementioned event allows the Crystal Cruiser quest. The crystal have the most special abilities, and the only race with an activated ability: *Reduced suffocation damage - very useful for repairing hull breaches. *Movement speed -20% *Health 125 *Lockdown: Activated ability that coats the room they're in in crystals, preventing anyone from entering or leaving and making the room itself invincible to damage. The crystals wear off over time, or when attacked. This ability requires time to recharge after being used. The crystal race was created for a donor that contributed 10,000 USD to FTL's Kickstarter campaign. Pages Races | Ships | Systems | Weapons | Drones | Augmentations | Sectors | Achievements | Ship Achievements | Random Events | Easter Eggs Category:Crew Category:Races Category:Alien Category:Species